Nami's Jealousy
by Animefreak404
Summary: When a new girl comes into Luffy's life Nami does not take it well read and find out more and a few stories in between
1. 4 Months?

**I don't own One Piece.**

Note: This is my first time writing anything really so when you review this please don't be too harsh I hope you guys enjoy it

**4 Months? **

The day seemed to start off like any other the first to wake up was Nami rubbing her eyes she slowly got out of bed and headed for the deck trying to find out where was the next island

_Ever since sailing into the new world things are just to unpredictable _she thought to herself she looked down at her log pose pointing to the forward then looked up seeing the morning sun rise she pulled out a book and started writing in it

"good morning Nami-swan" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes she quickly turned around and hid her notebook "good morning Sanji-kun" she said "is there anything that you would like to eat this morning"

As he went into the kitchen to start making breakfast the aroma of food went into the men sleeping corridors which quickly awakened Luffy whose nose started to twitch when the smell reach it and then screamed with both hands in the air "FOOOOOD!"

As he went racing towards the kitchen he woke up everyone else and, as they saw him leave they followed his lead and quickly followed him to the kitchen

As soon as everyone gathered to the dining room Luffy stood up turning his head to Nami and asked "so how long until we reach the next island"

"I really don't know, but I hope it is soon we need to restock and, I'm also wonder how long until the log post resets there"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while after breakfast

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zorro calling from calling form the crow's nest

"hey I see an island up ahead"

After a few moments the crew got to the main deck and they then see an island in there view

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After docking they see a little boy walking with his family caring a crate of apples as soon as he sees the Thousand Sunny and see the straw hat mark he drops the create screams and, run into town screaming "HELP! PIRATES HAVE LANDED! HELP! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The father quickly tells the rest of the family to run and breaks the create to use as a weapon "why have you bastards come here no one has ever made it this far" in the background you can hear an angry mob coming to the beach

"hey we aren't here to hurt anyone, you don't have to this" Usopp said "how can we trust the words of pirates, you bastards are all alike you think you can just come here and take anything you like well forget it right men" you hear in the background a mixture of HELL YEAH, LETS GET THEM, and GO AWAY

Luffy comes out and, says with a grin on his face "if we wanted to hurt you guys we would have done it already" the crowd is shocked and then the man from before comes at him with a board hits him on the head the crowds on both side are shocked then Luffy says "see I'm not going to hurt you" with a grin on his face the crew does nothing while the man continuing to give him a thrash

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"are you done yet it's not going to work you can keep it up all day and, it won't work" the man huffing says angrily "why…. Why won't you fight back" he then quickly takes a mans spear and throws it him, Luffy he catches it in his hand throws it to the ground and, looks back at him with a grin and says "I told you were not going to hurt you"

The man says "fine lets say I believe you why are you here" Nami says "we need to restock"

"fine but, if you make one wrong step we won't hesitate killing all of you" Luffy says "fine" the crowd quickly leaves Nami quickly walks to Luffy "You know you didn't have to do that" she said "Yeah I know"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the middle of town

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The people are talking to one another "do u really think we can take their word"

"hell no you can't ever trust a pirate they'll just wait until we drop our guard and then they'll kill us all"

"HAHAHAHAHA" they all turn to see a man with liquor drinking and laughing "peace has made you all too ignorant to the world outside your own"

"what the hell is that supposed to mean" a man says

"simple what they say is the truth if they wanted to kill you they would have done it by now"

"what do u mean"

"This is what I mean" as pulls out Luffy's wanted poster

"4... 4..4..400 million" they all scream "no wonder they got this far…. I .. I don't think I've even seen a bounty that high"

The man with the liquor says "I think that you should just leave them alone there captain isn't the only one with a price on his head" as he pulls out the others

As the straw hat crew walks into town and scatter they notice that everyone seems to be avoiding them but, they didn't seem to mind Nami was the first to talk to some one "excuse me but do you know when the log pose will reset itself" the man looks worried but answers her question and she screams in horror "4... 4..4 months"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the dining room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night when they all gather for dinner Nami went in front of the table and started to talk "umm you guys I.. umm .have some news about the log post" as she continued to tell everyone the news all the forks, spoons, and jaws drooped "wait your kidding right 4 months there's no way" said Chopper "sorry but that's the truth he swore it" then they all turn to Luffy who was still pretty calm, Robin was the first to ask the question that was on the there minds "so captain-san what should we do" he looks at her and says "do about what if Nami says we can't go for 4 moths then we can't go that's it, so we'll just have to wait for the time to end" everyone looked at him with a grin "I guess your right" said Zorro, Luffy then got a big grin and said "this will be our vacation so enjoy it you guys"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.Sanji goes up to Luffy with a huge pile of meat and asks "so Luffy what is she like" chewing on the meet he looks at him with confusion and say "who was what like" Sanji says "the pirate empress, one of the warlords and, the most beautiful woman in the sea" he swallows the meat and says "ooooo her well I dunno she was really nice" Sanji gets a rage mark on his head "don't play dumb with me you spend two year's with her you shitty rubber man I know your holding out on me tell me everything that happened for those 2 years" Luffy then looked confused for a couple of minutes rubbing his chin trying to remember what happened then he said "I don't really remember except that she took really good care of me feeding me every other day" Nami was drinking her tea while listening to the conversation "oh yeah I also remember that I saw her naked" everyone's jaw dropped and Nami spit out the drink and she coughed a little and said "WHAT!" Sanji the got an angry look and then said "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN! WHAT DID YOU DO!" he then said "I can't tell you I promised I wouldn't tell anyone" as Sanji was strangling Luffy's neck Nami stepped out and Sanji asked while still strangling him "hmm is something wrong Nami-san" she said look back with an obvious fake smile and said "no don't worry I'm just not felling that well, I'm going to bed" as she walked away Robin notice that she had a sad look on her face then she got curios about it

A little while later inside the woman quarters

Nami was at a table writing something down and, that's when Robin came and she quickly hid the small notebook

"Nami" she said quickly "is something wrong I saw that look before you left the dinning room"

Nami laughing nervously said "what do you mean I was just not felling that well I told you that already"

Robin said "no I think there's more to it you were just eating and looking well then," after a pause she continued "as soon Luffy started talking about the pirate empress you had that look on your face and when he mentioned umm.. Well you know that's when you left"

Nami looked at her with a nervous face "ehh I told I just wasn't feeling that well"

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at her unconvinced "no I think that there's something more to it than what your saying" hands then appear in front of Nami and out pops out her book which Robin catches "I would really like you telling me or do I have to find out myself" Nami looking with a panic "OK, OK, fine you win … yes I wasn't feeling sick I just didn't want to stay in the room hearing those stories" then she says

"there I told you now can I have it back please"

Robin then says "wait just one more question before I give you this back"

She sighs and says "fine but, just one more and that's it ok"

"fine but, you have to promise that you will answer it truthfully"

"fine" she looks at Nami then at the book the back at her and asks "do you like him Luffy I mean" she then looks at Robin with a crimson face and says "why would you ask that" quickly trying to change the subject making sure not to look at her

"I'm just curious that's it" Nami the looks up at her trying to cover her face then says "well I'm not answering that " and then runs forward and swipes the book from her hand Robin not doing anything to stop her confused by Nam, Robin then had a smile on her face and says "I think you just answered my question"

Thank you for reading it please comment and I will continue this


	2. Exposed and Good Morning

**I don't own One Piece**

**Exposed and Good Morning **

xxxxxxxxxx

That night

xxxxxxxxxx

"Robin" Nami said with a concerned look "your … not going …. to say anything right "

"I can trust you"

Robin looked with a sympathetic face and said "of course you can"

"but if your asking me I think you should just go and tell him how you feel it's not good to keep things bottled up"

Nami looked at her and said "I will it's .. just.. I haven't gotten around to"

"Nami you said you would tell the truth"

Nami sighed and sat on top of her bed "yeah, well I'm just nervous what if he doesn't feel the same way I'm ok just staying friends"

Robin sat down next her on the bed and said "you know a lot of people say that but I don't think they ever mean it, I don't think that you mean it but, then again that's just my opinion"

Nami looked at her with a sad face Robin then looked at Nami and asked "so just wondering when did you start liking him"

Nami face erupted in a bright red color as she looked at her "umm.. it's kind of umm… embarrassing"

Robin said "OK I won't make you tell me"

Nami looked at her once more stopping her from leaving "but it is good that I can finally tell someone"

Robin then got a smile on her face as she started to tell her everything "so it all really started when I first meet him, from the beginning he protected me from everything and everyone, with Along, Eneru " she stopped for a minute then continued "then there's who he is … "

Robin asked "what do you mean"

"I don't know there is just something to him how he is and, how he is just this wonderful person who I can't help but like" she was starting to blush as she started to continue "how his friends are the most important thing to him how he accepts you for everything your flaws, and baggage " she started to look up at the ceiling with her eyes with a somewhat sparkle in her eyes she was really flushed in the face now her heart was racing and she started curl up on the bed holding her legs she looked at Robin "I … I .. " she stuttered saying the next few words that was desperately trying to come out "I love him"

Robin was not expecting that at all she knew that she liked him but love that was something that she never even considered she finally came out of the shock and asked "Nami .. do really love him are you sure how do you know"

Nami grabbing her legs even tighter "It's actually very simple ….. " she stopped and looked at her in the and looked very red and said "I can't imagine my life without him"

those words shook Robin a little, she repeated it to her "can't live without him you really mean it don't you"

Nami looked back at Robin and said with a smile "Yeah"

Robin said "if your feeling towards him are really this strong you should tell him something "

Nami looked at her with a worried and sad look "I don't know "

Robin look at her "well Nami have you ever heard of Love-burn it's like a disease if you keep it repressed it might end up hurting you physically"

Nami looked at her and said "I know I just … I just .. I can't " she now looked with even more sorrow

"but if it's meant to be eventually it will be" said Robin trying to comfort her they spent the rest of the night talking about how she felt for Luffy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami woke up to go outside to get some fresh air she could sleep that night as she stepped out to the main deck she saw someone there she walked up slowly and saw that it was Luffy and as she got closer she saw tears in his eyes _He's crying _she thought to herself then she walked even closer and said "Luffy?"

he quickly turned around wipe away the tears and put up a grin "oh hi Nami what are you doing out here"

she could immediately tell he was forcing the grin it was fake she said "Luffy is something wrong"

"What no, no nothing's wrong "

she looked at him seriously "Luffy your not a very good liar please tell me what's wrong"

He looked at her very sad "sorry it's just … I was ..remembering Ace that's just it" "Luffy"

she said sadly "You want to talk about"

he nodded as they went to a seat in the main deck they sat and started to talk "Nami I'm really glad that were all back but, even though I'm happy …."

he slowly stopped "Even though I'm happy to see you all.."

he was beginning to tear up again "Even though it's been 2 years"

he quickly gave Nami a hug and cried on her shoulder "I MISS HIM"

Nami was first shocked by the sudden hug but quickly wrapped her arms around him "Luffy it's ok" she felt so sorry for him having to watch his brother die before his eyes she couldn't even being to imagine how hard that must have been for him

"you know when Bell-mère died it took me years to get over" Luffy with tears looked up at her

"but then I meet you and everyone else and you guys helped me get over her death" she hugged him very tight

"no one is telling you that you should get over it immediately these things take time and, you shouldn't hide your feelings"

Luffy then stopped crying to listen to her "if you ever feel bad about it that's normal but, we are all here to help you" Nami looked down at him with a smile he then started to show her his real grin

"Nami.." he slowly said

"thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Morning

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a quite morning and Sanji was the first to get up he got his things ready and started to head for the kitchen to start breakfast as he walked down the hall happy expecting to see Nami outside he opened the door wondering where she was

"huh Nami-san is always out here I wonder if she decided to sleep-in today" he looked around hoping that she was just somewhere else as he walked down the stars he started to here people sleeping on the deck as he turned around he saw one of the horrifying things (to him)

he saw Luffy sleeping on top of on Nami's chest while she was holding him by the head very tight with a smile on both there faces he looks at Nami then at Luffy then at Nami then back at Luffy and screams "LUFFY YOU BASTARD"

everyone the quickly woke up and rushed to the deck to see what was up and, to there surprise they are still sound asleep and they all raise an eyebrow except Robin who thinks knows what happened last night then Nami moved her head into Luffy's hair as though she was cuddling him and causing Luffy to tighten his grip and Sanji into tears

he then scream "WAKE UP LUFFY YOU BASTARD"

then Usopp said "why don't you use food to wake him up"

Sanji quickly ran to the kitchen and quickly brought back a platter full of meat and, put it close to Luffy's nose and then his nose started to twitch and he opened his eyes ate the platter except the plate and went back to sleep

"well that didn't work" said Usopp

the however the aroma did wake up Nami though but, she pretended to be asleep she really didn't want to be separate from Luffy right now she turned her and hugged him even harder

but, that is what did wake him up "Na.. Nam. Nami I.. I can't breath"

she let go and he took a deep breath and said

"good morning Nami-san" She looked at him

"good morning Luffy- kun"

"I'm not crying damn it" they then turned to Sanji who was crying but not of happiness

then Luffy said "I'm hungry lets go have Breakfast"

Nami laughed and went to Sanji and said with a smile "I'm hungry too Sanji-kun could you please make us something to eat"

He hopped and said "Of course anything for you Nami-swan"

A little while Later in the middle of breakfast

Everyone was just eating but all staring at Nami and Luffy who were sitting next to each other

then Usopp asked "so what was up with this morning"

Franky added "Yeah does this mean that you two are dating now"

they looked at each other and said at the same time "no"

then everyone said "huh, then what was this morning about"

Nami said "oh we were just talking all night and we… heh.. just fell asleep that way I guess"

Nami was thinking _I wished we stayed that way a little bit longer _

Sanji couldn't be happier to hear this news while everyone was wondering what could they have been talking about

Nami then said "I hope this doesn't change anything"

Luffy said "Of course not but, Nami"

she looked at him "I hope this does mean we are better friends"

Nami looked at him with a smile and said

"Yeah friends" she looked down wishing it was more.

Thank you for reading and there is more to come


	3. Luffy's day

**I don't own One Piece.**

**Luffy's day **

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day

xxxxxxxxxxx

When breakfast ended Nami got up and left to town with Robin to go shopping Luffy went into town himself walking around seeing if there was anything interesting to do in town as he was walking through the town he noticed that people were afraid of him or looked at him with hateful eyes he didn't really blame them because of pirates having a bad reputations in the first place

xxxxxxxxxxx

After a while

xxxxxxxxxxx

He found himself lost he decided to keep walk around until he found a little house with a garden with an old lady and a little girl they both said "Hello"

he walked closer to them and said "Hello do you think that you can help I'm kinda lost"

the old lady said "sure no problem you just take this road and it should lead you back into town but if you follow it all the way it should lead you to the beach I like to go there often"

"thank you"

she then said "wait where are you from anyway young man "

"me I'm from the east blue"

she was shocked by this "how did you get all the way out here"

"oh I'm traveling with my friends"

the woman looked at Luffy and asked "by any chance are you and your friends pirates" with an eyebrow raised up

he smiled and said "yeah"

she then started to laugh and said "you remind me of him"

Luffy looked confused "who"

she laughed and said "doesn't matter this young girl is my granddaughter her name is Asami and my name is Cho"

he then said "Nice to meet you my name is Monkey D. Luffy"

"well since you are here Monkey D. Luffy would you like to help"

"sure, what do I have to do"

"well do you see this garden"

"yeah"

"I need some help on this one and these other ones" she pointed to the back of the house an he looked and saw an acres of fruit patches

"wow I've never seen so much fruit"

she smiled and said"if you help me then I'll give you a bag of each fruit"

he smiled and nodded

the little girl said "ok you have to start here with the tangerines"

as he picked it he looked at the tangerine and he started to remember Nami

the little girl started to snap her finger "hello is anyone there"

"huh, sorry I was just remembering something"

the little girl looked at him with a smile and said "something or someone"

he looked shocked "what do u mean"

"I know that look anywhere you were thinking of a woman"

"wait what are you talking about"

she started to laugh "you know what I mean so who is she your girlfriend"

Luffy then turned red "no, just a friend"

as they were picking the fruits she looked at him and kept asking questions "is she pretty"

he said "huh, um yeah"

"is she beautiful"

"wait didn't you just ask this question?"

she shook her head "no you see there is a difference if she is pretty she is just pretty and if she is beautiful she is gorgeous"

Luffy face started to turn red "yes she is beautiful"

the old Lady came and said

"what are you kids talking about" she screamed

"oh we are just talking about Luffy's friend slash love interest"

Luffy screamed "WAIT WHAT"

she looked at him confused "well isn't she"

Luffy entire face then started to turn red

"that is none of your business"

she said "I'll take that as a yes"

"HEY" he screamed

"you are just like my sister Hana"

he looked confused not blushing anymore but confused

"huh, what do you mean" she said "

your just like her not wiling to take the risk and not wanting to take a chance when it comes love and such"

"I see ….. WAIT WHO SAID I'M IN LOVE WITH NAMI" with a new red face

she laughed and started to run to the garden in the back of the house "you did idiot, now come on we still have more patches"

he ran after her "wait who are you calling an idiot, and I never said anything like that"

she laughed and said "yeah you did I can read it all over your face"

he rubbed his face

"I didn't mean it literary" she said laughing as they went to the second part of the garden

the Grandma was looking at them from her house in a rocking chair smiling "your an idiot just like roger " she smiled and took a sip from her tea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is the last patch we have never gotten it done this fast before" she said with a relieved tone "thank you very much for helping"

"hmm no problem I was glad to do it"

she smiled and said "and as an added bonus I will help you with your girl problem"

he screamed "I DON'T HAVE ANY GIRL PROBLEMS"

she smiled and laughed "you can keep saying that all you want it, doesn't make it true"

"whatever"

she then said "just be honest with her tell her how you really feel"

he said "I don't have feelings for.."

but got cut off when she said "you know you can keep lying to me but I know the truth plus I promise I won't tell anyone"

he looked at her and said "fine I …..I … I like Nami"

she squealed and said "I knew it, I knew you love her"

"HEY I SAID LIKE NOT LOVE"

she then slapped the air and said "tomato, tomato"

"NO THEY ARE TWO VERY DIFFERENT THINGS"

she raised and eyebrow "are you sure about that"

he started to blush again and she said "I won't try and force it out of you but, I know you know"

he tried picking but there wasn't anything there "huh, oh looks like were done"

"yeah thank you"

as the headed up the hill Luffy was carrying the bags and thinking _love do I … I don't now I mean I really like her but love, maybe _

"hello so how was the picking" said the grandma

"huh oh yeah it was a good workout put I didn't know that you had to cut grapes I thought you just picked them"

the grandma laughed she said "I'll go get your share lets see since you did such good work and very fast I'll give you two bags of everything"

Luffy was excited "wow really thank you"

she went into the kitchen to sort the bags and the little girl went out the upstairs and came back down really fast holding a flower "here"

"huh what's this for"

"for your girl I said I would help"

he sighed "I told you she isn't my girlfriend but, thank you I hope she likes it"

the grandma came back and said "her are your 10 bags"

Luffy picked it up and put it on a cart she lent him

she said "if you come back and, help us out tomorrow I'll pay you for your troubles"

"hmm but, won't people not want to buy from you if your seen with a pirate"

"don't worry I'm the only one that sells fruit in this half of the land so they will or have to walk 20 miles to get other fruit hahahahahaha"

"ok if you say so"

she then stopped and said "one more thing my other granddaughter will be there too her name is Hana but don't worry I'll introduce you to her when you 2 meet"

the little girl the screamed "good bye Luffy-kun good luck with your girlfriend" he turned back and screamed "SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later back on sunny

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is that Rubber idiot he has been gone all day" said Sanji

Chopper looked up "maybe he's in trouble"

Brook then said "oh no maybe a monster ate him and is now coming for us"

and Chopper started get scared

Sanji said "I really don't think so"

then they saw something big coming to them Brook and Chopper started to scream "oh no there's the monster and he came to kill and eat us, oh but I'm already dead Yohoho Skull joke"

Sanji then kicked both of them on the head and said "take a closer look you idiots"

then they saw it was Luffy with a lot of bags "Luffy we thought you were a monster come to eat us all" said Chopper

"huh no I was just helping out these people Asami and Cho"

Sanji then said "ah two ladies that needed help, so what's in bag"

Luffy then opened it and said "Fruit"

"wow were did you get that" said Chopper

"oh the old lady and kid gave them to me as a thanks"

"huh, what old lady and kid" they all said Luffy said

"Asami and Cho"

they all said "oh"

then Sanji the noticed something on top of the bag "hey Luffy what's that"

"huh, oh that's just something the kid gave me to give to someone else"

Sanji was curious but he let it slid and help unload the bags onto sunny

as he they pulled the last bag in he saw Nami there on a seat talking to Robin he then waited until the other's went into the kitchen to store the fruit "Hey Nami"

she turned "Luffy there you are where have you been"

"around, anyway I wanted to say thank you for last night it really meant a lot to me"

he then showed her the rose

she then said "thank you Luffy but, you didn't have to get me anything"

"yes I did, Nami"

she then reached for the rose and touched Luffy's hand and she looked up at his eyes and he looked into hers and before they even noticed it they were holding hands Robin looked at them and thought _well played Captain-san_

then Usopp came out and said "you guys Sanji said it's dinner time"

and they let go immediately and laughed nervously as Luffy went to the kitchen he screamed "FOOOOD"

and Nami held her hand with the rose close to her heart and closed her eyes blushing about the whole thing she tucked the rose in between her hair and ear she left to the kitchen with Robin smiling that night while everyone was eating she could take her eyes off of Luffy.

Thank you for reading please review and I will continue the next chapter ASAP


	4. The Glass Rose

**I don't own One Piece**

**The Glass Rose**

_Note: this is going to have a little action in it then back the real story _

_p.s I'm not very good a t describing action scenes so please bare with me _

**Later that night in the women quarters**

_Luffy _those were the only words running in her thoughts as she sat on her bed just staring at the rose the Luffy had given her _Luffy _she thought once again as she smelled the flower and put it close to her heart with a faint but visible blush

"Navigator-san you really are in love" Robin said with a smile on her face

Nami was the taken out of her trance with the flower "huh, what" she said with a confused look on her face

Robin looked at her laughing and smiling saying "Nami I really think that you should just tell him how you feel I think that this rose proves something don't you think so"

Nami looked at her with a light smile and said "no I … I think that he was just being nice I don't think he has the same feelings" she looked down but, then looking at the rose a smile was brought to her face again "-but it was very kind of him"

she smelled the flower again before Robin brought a vase for it and placed it in front of her on a table "here" she said

"thank you" Nami said as she put the flower in the vase

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile back at fruit garden**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami (the little girl) was getting ready for bed when she heard someone come in it was her older sister Hana

Asami went racing down as she greeted her "hey sis where were you all day?"

Hana looked down at her sister and said "I went to the other side of the island brought you back something" as she reached into her bag that she had on her side, she pulled out rose made of glass

"you said that you wanted one right" Hana said giving it to her sister "go Asami you can put it next to your real one"

She started laughing nervously "I … don't ..have it … anymore"

Hana looked down at her with confusion "huh… why it was an eternal one what happened to it"

"I gave it away" she said rubbing the back of her head with a nervous smile

Her sister looked at her "why and to who"

"well you see there was this boy named Luffy that needed it to give to his girlfriend and since he helped us get all the crops early this year I decided to give it to him" said Asami

Hana the gave her soft smile and said "that was very kind of you but, you told him what kind of flower it is right"

Asami looked shocked "oh crap I forgot"

Hana laughed "don't worry it doesn't matter you can tell him some other time-" she stopped laughing and said "so this Luffy what does he do"

"oh he's a pirate with his friends" she said with smile

Hana looked at her and said "really if he's a pirate then why didn't he try an rob us"

"Luffy is not like that he is a good person" said a voice from the back

Hana turned and looked only to find her grandmother Cho

Hana said "just like your stories about Roger right, is he an idiot too"

"yes" both Asami and Cho said at the same time

**Back on harbor on the other side of the island**

A beat up ship with a pirate flag symbol of the sea behind the skull was sailing in the night and headed for the island as the ship docked a group up people that seemed well dressed walked out of the ship and one man was walking in front of them holding a briefcase he then walked into a town that seemed a place for the nobles

he then headed to the building in the middle of the town

The man holding the brief case knocked on the door and another man opened it and let him in with his group

As they walk in a party seemed to be happening around them while he walks to a round table and slams the brief case in front of a man with 2 women draped around while smoking a cigar

as he opens the case he sees at least 20 pieces of solid gold bricks in the case and the man with the cigar eyes widen he says "so..so..so much gold" he laughs and says "as expected you did a well job Daiki"

The man takes a seat and puts his legs on the table and says "cut the crap old man how much of this is ours" then snaps his fingers and show his men holding 4 more cases

The old man with the cigar takes it out and laughs and says "same as always 60/40"

Daiki nods his head and gives him his briefcase's and is ready to leave when the old man stops him and says "wait if your interested I have another job for you"

Daiki looks at him with a seriously look "how much does it pay "

The man lights up another cigar and says "800,000,050 Beri"

Daiki opens his eyes very widely "what's the job" he says as he sit back down

The old man says "you remember the glass flower I had"

Daiki nods and says "how can I forget you go on and on about how it's one of a kind" "well it seems someone has stolen it and I want it back" the old man said

As Daiki stands up and heads for the door the old man throws him a portfolio "oh and bring me the head of these people too" said the old man

Daiki opens the portfolio in front of his crew as their eyes widen "I see what he meant" he says before he starts his trip to the other side of the island

xxxxxxxxxxx

**The next day**

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Nami started to wake up she noticed that the flower that she had in the vase had grown more beautiful she wonder what was up with that

as she went out to dock she was surprised to see Luffy she decided to go up to him and see what was up

"good morning Luffy-kun" she said

"huh oh good morning Nami-san" he said back

"I'm surprised to see you up this early I'm usually the first one up" she said

"well you see Nami yesterday Asami and Cho told me they had another job for me today so that's why I'm up this early" he said with a grin

As they continued to talk Sanji came out and went in his love mode and said "good morning Nami-swan what would you like to eat this morning"

Luffy then said "can we have Meat"

Sanji said "I was asking Nami"

"come on Sanji I want meat"

As they argued Nami was laughing about the whole thing and finally decided to speak "I could go for some meat Sanji"

He then said with heart shaped eyes "right away Nami-swan"

Luffy then looked at her laughing and he said "thanks Nami"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later after breakfast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"see you guys later" said luffy to the others

as he ran into town he noticed that no one was there as if they all vanished

as Luffy head for Asami and Cho house he was just very confused how there wasn't anyone in the town a

s he got closer he noticed something up ahead there was a person on the ground he looked like he had been used as a punching bag he lifted him up and asked "hey what happened" but he got no response

he the looked even further and saw more people on the ground and not just men but the woman and children

he the ran back to the ship as quick as he could to get Chopper

"CHOPPER…. CHOPPER" Luffy was screaming as he got closer to sunny

The whole crew then got out of sunny and looked at Luffy

Chopper then said "Luffy what's wrong"

Luffy then started to explain the whole thing and what he saw

then his crew then headed into town to help the people

as they got there they helped everyone then Luffy said "hey you guys take care of these people I'm going to go find out who did this" then Nami and Sanji both said "wait I'm coming too" Luffy nodded and they headed up the road

As they got closer to the house they saw more people in terrible shape and the when they got to the house they saw 7 well dressed people standing there while and one of them was strangling Asami while Hana and Cho where being held back along with other civilians

The man holding her said "I'll ask you one more time where is the glass rose"

Everyone then suddenly heard "**Gomu Gomu no Pistol**" and the man looked up to see what it was he only found a fist ramming into his face

he was sent crashing into the wall and with that he was out cold

the towns people look and were stun as Asami coughed a little and said with a happy tone "Luffy"

"Monkey D. Luffy" said Daiki "the 400,000,000 Beri man" he then ran to him and tried to hit him but missed and then took out his gun and shot him

Luffy stood still and was ready to bounce it back he said "that won't work-"

and got cut off when he felt the bullet pierce his body

Sanji and Nami both screamed "LUFFY" as Nami ran to him he fell to his knees graving the wound

he said "what…. just…. happened bullets shouldn't work against me"

Nami quickly came to him and saw the wound

they both looked at Daiki

Daiki then gave a devilish grin and said "yes normal bullets don't work on Devil fruit users but-"

as he amide for Nami

"aren't normal bullet's "

he the shot again and Luffy pushed Nami out of the way while he got his shoulder shot and she screamed again "LUFFY"

Daiki laughed and continued to explain "you see theses are made out of seastone" he the took aim again until he saw a cloud over his head and heard "**Thunderbolt Tempo**" and lightning went through his entire body

she then went next to Luffy and helped him to his feet

As Daiki started to gets up smoking coughing a little due to the thunder he says "Nice on wasn't expecting that but- " the other five people showing all their attention to them said "now it's my turn"

Then they saw Sanji lift his leg and saying "**Diable Jambe**"

And then they saw Luffy steaming as he said "**Gear Second**"

**thank you for reading the fight will be very short though in the next one**

**and Luffy will finaly meet the girl next chapter**

**please when commenting not to rough i suck at writing action**


	5. The brothers message

**I don't own One Piece**

_**Note: ok so this will not have a lot of action in it mostly Luffy, Nami, and Sanji, easily kicking their asses and Luffy and Nami finally get to meet the other girl the reason for the title sorry it took so long **_

**The brothers message**_**  
><strong>_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

As Luffy got up he grabbed Nami and disappeared with her and Sanji following Daiki then graved a second gun from his belt and started looking around for where they went when he suddenly hears **Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip** as he turned around he saw that the other 5 men where hit

As they where sent to Sanji's direction he jumps up high in the air and says **Venaison Shoot** as everyone in that group receives a barrage of kicks in the face, and body then back away quickly

To reveal yet another cloud above as they try to get up they find themselves having no energy left to even stand as most of their bones are broken to badly and as they look to the side they see Nami say **Thunderbolt Tempo** as thunder struck them

Daiki quickly widen his eyes to that his crew where so easily beaten and the three now paying attention to him he was afraid he knew he had no chance at beating them

Daiki then tried running away

But was stopped as Sanji was in front of him as he slowly backed away Sanji said "you purposely hurt many lady's and was about to kill a little girl do you think you can leave unharmed"

He quickly tired running the other direction and Luffy stopped him Daiki the aimed his guns at him and then Luffy jumped and kicked both his hands knocking his guns out of his hands

As he turned around he saw that the people were being freed and forming an angry mob

He turned to Luffy and went on his knees and said "PLEASE don't kill me I was order here by the old man I didn't want to this…. "

As he said this Luffy was cracking his knuckles

"PLEASE I'll give you anything you want" as Daiki went into his clothes he pulled out the briefcases and tossed them to Luffy reveling the gold saying "take just please don't kill-" he got cut off as Luffy punched him into his face

As he was sent flying he had a smile

When he landed he fell into the pile of his defeated comrades he then got up face bleeding and aimed for Nami and shot "hahaha I still win"

Luffy's eyes widen as he was still in Gear second form he ran to Nami as fast as he could

Nami just noticing the whole thing a second after the gun shot still untying other of towns people she saw the bullet coming for her as she saw it coming closer her eyes widen

Until then in a flash there stood in front of her Luffy

As the bullet now headed to Luffy he looked back to see Nami in her eyes

Nami started to have painful memories come back to her of the time she saw Bell-mère getting shot by Arlong tears started to form as she saw Luffy in front of her

Luffy looking into her eyes gave her his trademark grin as Nami ran towards him crying

Everyone then screamed "LUFFFFFFFY" as the bullet hit him right in the chest he was sent flying down on his back

His hat flying off his head next to him

Nami crying very hard went on her knees next to Luffy noticing that Luffy still had a smile on his face

Daiki was even happier laughing celebrating saying "I got him I took down Straw Hat Luffy"

Then Sanji screamed "BASTARD" as he stomped Daiki's head to the ground

Nami continued to cry as she remember the words that she said to Robin _I just can't imagine my life without him _still crying she screamed to Luffy "why….. Why …WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET IN FRONT OF IT LUFFFY"

Everyone including the villagers that use to hate him felt her sorrow

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Luffy's POV **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hmm… where am I" Luffy questioned as he saw nothing but an all white area

"wow I didn't think that an idiot like you would end up here so fast" said a voice coming from a distance

"yeah I thought that he at least had another week" said another voice while laughing a bit

"hey who are you calling an -" he stopped as his eyes began to widen when he saw to familiar people standing in front of him

He screamed "ACE … SABO"

"Long time no see Luffy" they said in unison

Luffy having tears in his eyes hugged his 2 brothers

After a while they started to talk Luffy said to Ace "sorry"

"for what" Luffy looked down and said "it's my fault your dead"

Ace hit over the head "idiot"

"What the hell was that for" holding his head

Ace said "I never blamed you" he continued to talk "just like you where willing to sacrifice yourself for Nami I sacrificed myself for you so I don't want you to feel bad anymore got it"

Luffy nodded having tears in his eyes

Sabo looking at him said "Luffy by the way do you like her"

Luffy looked shocked "how does everyone know that"

"you kind of make it obvious" laughed Sabo

"Luffy just tell her" both said

"I will but I just haven't found the right time" he said nervously

They both nodded at each other and hit him on the head "DON'T LIE"

Luffy holding his head in pain looked at them Sabo said "Luffy promise us something"

Luffy looked confused

Ace said "we said that we would live a life without regrets" Luffy Looked down for a moment before Ace continued "and if you don't tell her I know you will regret it so just tell her okay"

Sabo said "that's what I want you to promise us by the end of theses 4 months or anytime between you have to tell her"

Luffy looked at them and nodded

Then they all got up and Luffy "thanks I needed this by the way am I dead"

They shook their head and Ace said "don't try to die to soon next time you still have a long way to go before that comes"

Sabo and Ace started to vanish as Luffy started to feel his heartbeat and they both said "remember Luffy a life without regrets"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Back to Asami and Cho's house **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Luffy started to open his eyes a little and feel someone on his chest as he slowly looked up he saw Nami crying

Still no noticing he was alive

As he started to have feeling in his arm and hand again

He saw his straw hat and he want and grabbed it and placed it on Nami's head and everyone stared in shock as they now knew he was alive

He looked at Nami as he put his hand on her check and started to wipe away her tears

She looked him still in shock

He continued to wipe her tears and he said "Nami please don't cry I don't like it when you cry-"

Everyone started at them with a smile

He continued to talk "because when you cry it takes away your beautiful smile and I hate it when you lose your smile"

Everyone screamed and cheered "HE'S ALIVE"

As Nami smiled he put his hand down slowly and started to sleep

Daiki looked at Luffy and said "Damn it I was sure I killed that bastard"

He then felt a chill run through his back as he turned around and saw everyone glare at him with weapons in hand

Daiki then said nervously "I mean thank god he's alive"

Then Hana said with a bat "GET HIM"

And a scream was heard thought out the island

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Back in town**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

As Luffy started to wake up he saw Nami by his bedside he said to her "wow what happened"

She looked at him and hit him "idiot you almost died "

He looked at her and said "oh yeah I forgot haha"

She hit him again "Idiot it's not funny you…. you could have… really died" she looked down sad holding his hat

He looked at her and said "Nami I thought I said that I didn't like it when you cried"

she looked at him with a smile and said "yeah I'm sorry"

They then just looked at each for a while not saying anything until it was broken by someone saying "well I see your up already"

He looked to see who was talking only to find a very beautiful girl looking at them

"Hmm who are you" both said

"let me introduce myself my name is Hana " she said she continued "according to your doctor it was a miracle that you even survived that last shot "

Luffy smiled at Nami "I guess it just wasn't my time yet"

Hana said "well I would like to thank you for saving our town, and helping my grandma"

Luffy said "do you have any meat"

Hana laughed and said "well me and the villagers would like to thank you so could you and your crew come to the fest tonight in town" he nodded

And she smiled and said "great it's a date" and she left

Luffy looked at Nami and began to say "Nami … um I -" but was cut of when he saw his crew all call out his name

Before they came he said to Nami "never mind it can wait"

He greeted everyone and said "hey you guy they said that we were invited to there feast tonight"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you for reading**

**I don't know but I think that I didn't do to well in this chapter so please comment and tell me what you thought of it **


	6. Festival

**I don't own One Piece.**

_**Ok so here's the thing I didn't like how I wrote this chapter so I decided to redo it in a different way I hope you like it**_

_**Festival **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sunny women quarters**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"hey Nami I noticed that Luffy was telling you something before we came can I ask what it was" Robin asked

Nami said "I don't know he was saying that he wanted to tell me something, it seemed important"

Robin had a hunch and asked Nami "hey before we came was there anything going on with you two by any chance"

Nami's face grew red and answer "yeah something" she said with a smile

"what was it" she asked

Nami said " he was just staring at me"

"I think I know but, it's just guess at this point" it wasn't though

Robin pretty much knew by know but, she also knew that it wasn't her place to say anything

Nami was very curious now she asked Robin "even if it is a guess would you please tell me"

"Nami" Robin started saying "I don't think I should tell you even if I am right I have a feeling that Luffy will tell you when he is ready"

Nami got a little irritated "why are you talking in riddles"

Robin the had a smile "I think you will know soon enough don't worry"

Nami let out as sigh as she finished dressing for the festival

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Out on deck**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"so how much longer do you think that they are going to take I want to get to the fest ASAP" Luffy whined

Sanji said "stop whining they will-" but he got cut off as the door opened to the women quarters and Robin and Nami stood there in very beautiful dresses

The moment that Sanji saw them he started to drool over them which was not surprising but what was

Was that there were was an extra eye looking at Nami she noticed and she looked back at Luffy and what was even more shocking is when he said "wow"

Unfortunately that made all eyes turn to him except Sanji who was still distracted

As Luffy continued stare, Nami began to blush and he said "you … wow"

The crew was confused by what he jut said unfortunately Luffy acted like nothing happened when he said "oh yeah I almost forgot lets go to the feast I'm starving"

As they head to town Luffy had a grin on his face chanting the word Feast and, Nami still had a smile

When they finally got into town everyone greeted them with a warm welcome though it took some time they managed to win their trust

And Hana was the first to approach the crew saying "Glad you all could make it"

Luffy said "thank you where's the food" turning his head right and left looking for it

She chuckled and pointed to a row of tables put together behind her with others were eating already she said "you can all eat as much as you want"

As soon as Luffy heard this he ran to the table took a plate and a seat and began eating everything

The town were all staring at him when the rest of the crew joined on and began eating Luffy was devouring everything in sight Hana asked them "does he always eat this much" Sanji said "yeah eventually you get used to it"

After many plates Luffy was finally done eating

Asami and Cho came to the table both saying "hello"

Luffy looked at them with a smile and said "hi you guys, this is the rest of my crew" as he pointed to them they waved their hands and introduced themselves but when it got to Nami's introduction Asami looked at Nami very intensely and Nami asked "what wrong"

Asami said with a smile "so your Nami"

Nami nodded and Asami laughed and looked at Luffy "you were right about her"

Everyone got interested and said all at the same time "right about what"

She then said "oh nothing Luffy was talking about how Nami is soooooo-" she stopped for a moment as she watch a restrained Luffy being held by Zoro and Sanji

Then everyone heard her belly cry out in hunger as she said "so hungry" instead of continuing the other thing

The crew then fell down in disappointment still wondering what she was going to say as she graved a seat in between Nami and Luffy

Had a fork and knife in her hands hitting them together signaling she wanted food

Cho graved a seat next to Nami and said "Asami"

"Hmm" she said

A man came and handed them all some tea as Cho took a sip form it and looked at Asami saying "you shouldn't tell secrets remember"

She then rubbed her head and said "oh yeah I forgot sorry everyone please forget I said anything"

The crew fell on the ground once again and said in an angry tone "how are we suppose to forget something like that"

She then ignored them and said "so hungry"

Cho laughed "I'm pretty sure that you will all find out soon enough" she stopped and looked at Luffy "isn't that right"

Luffy had a grin and nodded

A little while later the town started to dance including Luffy and the crew except for Zoro, Nami, and Robin who were just staring

The music then changed and everyone stared to get into pairs and Luffy went to Hana and asked "what's with this music why is so slow, and why is everyone pairing up"

Hana had a little laugh she said "it's a slow dance"

"slow dance what's that" he seemed very confused

She then started to explain "it where you dance with someone very close and very slowly"

"oh I get it" he stopped for a moment looking at her and said "so do you want to dance with me then"

Hana nodded and had a slight blush

While they danced Nami saw soon finding herself frowning robin sat next to her a asked "wish it was you"

Nami shook her head looking down

"Nami" she said in a low tone voice

Nami looked at them dancing and said "yeah"

While Luffy was dancing with the other girl she asked him "why did you protect us all"

He looked confused and shrugged his shoulders saying "I don't know I just don't like people like that never have never will" he looked up at the sky and said "I don't think that there is anymore of a reason besides that"

She smiled and hugged very tightly but, Luffy was just standing still

She was confused and asked him "why did you stop dancing" he looked down at her and said the song is over" she looked around and, saw that everyone stop dancing and heading for a small break and some food

She was a bit embarrassed saying "sorry"

As Luffy went to sit down he noticed how Nami was looking very sad

So he decided to see what's up but before getting there 2 things happened Asami got there and Sanji pulled Luffy aside

Asami told Nami "I have a question to ask you"

"sure what's up" she said

"well first is there anything going on with you and Luffy"

Nami's face grew really red and she waved her hands in front of her "what… no. no.. why would you think something like that"

Asami smiled and said "oh ok then cause I think my sister likes him and I wanted to make sure he was available for her"

Nami then looked at them dancing and she noticed very light shade of pink in Hana's face while she stared at Luffy and Sanji she got very worried

While this was going on Sanji was having a talk with Luffy "so do you like her or something" he asked Luffy

"no…. yes wait who are we talking about" he asked in confusion

Sanji sighed "the girl you were dancing with who else"

"oh then no"

"well then try and not to break her heart then" he then gave Luffy a pat on his shoulder and walked away

Luffy was confused "what are you talking about" but Sanji refused to say anymore

As music started to play again (slow song) everyone started pairing up again but, since Luffy knew what type of dancing this was he knew exactly who he wanted to dance with

As people stood up to dance Robin gets a tap on her shoulder when she turns to see who it is she sees the hand of someone she didn't expect

Zoro she wondered why she decided not to think about it to much so she took his hand and went to dance

Nami starts to think to herself _Luffy probably wants to dancing with that girl again _

She sighed and saw Luffy walking towards Hana she the put her head down and felt very heartbroken

But the she heard a voice "Nami do you want to dance" she recognized the voice and, when she saw the hand in front of her she recognized that too

She looked up and saw Luffy

When she saw him walking towards Hana she got mistaken he was walking to her not Hana

She then nodded and took his hand as they went to the dance floor she could have sworn that dance lasted for hours as she put her head close to his chest

Luffy enjoyed just being with her, holding her as they danced he didn't really know why he liked her he just did and that was enough of a reason for him to go for it but, he had to do something before that

They both ended up dancing that way the whole night holding each other very tightly, eyes closed, and smile on there faces it seemed like the song wasn't going to stop playing and that night they both realized something very important

Those 2 years they were separated they missed the crew but, missed each other even more

**Sorry I'm gone so long school started again and I have to do so much I feel much better about this chapter and I hope that you all like it **

**Please review helps me see if I'm going in the right direction**

**And thank you for reading**


	7. 2 Mothers

**I don't own One Piece**

_**An Idea I had hope you like please comment on this chapter **_

**2 Mothers**

It was night everyone seemed to be sleeping except for Zoro who was going to training some more before he went to sleep and 3 other people

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In the women Quarters**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Robin and Nami were still up talking about the festival Nami asked Robin "so what was up with you and Zoro tonight"

She shrugged "I don't know he just asked me to dance that's it"

"but a slow dance" Nami raised an eyebrow "is there something you want to tell me"

Robin smiled "if there was ever something going on I would tell you like you told me were friends remember"

Nami smiled "ok but, if something ever does happen I would like to hear about it" she had one hand holding her chin while her elbow was resting her pillow

Then Robin came to her and sat on the ground next to her bed saying "you seemed to enjoy yourself tonight" Nami smiled "yeah" but then she got very serious "what do you think that girls is to Luffy"

"I don't know but, I didn't really think that you were the jealous type Ms. Navigator"

Nami turned red shaking her hands in front of Robin very nervously "I'm not … I'm not"

Robin smirked "well if your not then I guess you have nothing to worry about"

"I think it's time for us to go to sleep anyway don't you think so Nami"

As they went to sleep Nami couldn't help but, fell jealous she didn't want someone to take Luffy away from but, it also hit her that Luffy doesn't belong to her and he free to do what he wants which is what hurt her the most

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Men Quarters **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Nami _those where the only words that kept running inside head like a broken record he knows he likes her but, he needs to do something before that

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Next Day**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oi Nami I have to ask you something" he said while he banged on her door "Nami it's really important for both of us Nami"

She slowly got up rubbing her eyes she walked to the front door when she opened it she put her finger on Luffy's lips which made him shut up "shh just say it softly what do you want"

"letters" he said with a smile

She was confused "letters what are you talking about"

"yeah since where staying here for a while can we send letters back home to tell them how where doing I'm sure they're curious how were doing"

Nami thought to herself _that's actually a good idea how did Luffy think of this _

"So can we Nami is it possible" he with a grin

Nami smiled at him and nodded

He raised his hands up in the air for happiness while he walked away "I can't wait it feels like forever since I've talked to them"

Nami raised an eyebrow "Luffy who are you talking about"

"Hmm" Luffy turned "oh you mean them I'm talking about my Moms" then he continued out

Nami wondered "what …. MOMS"

When they left for breakfast Nami sat next to Luffy and asked him "Luffy who is your mom"

Everyone then got interested

He said "I dunno" the crew fell on the ground and as Nami was ready to kick his ass for the lie

He continued to talk though "but I have 2 people that are like a mom"

She asked "who"

"There names are Makino and Dadan"

"so Luffy what did they do to seem motherly" she asked him

"well they took care of me Makino always spoiled me and Dadan tought me how to be tough " Nami gave him a warm smile "that's why I have 2 moms"

" So Nami you think I can send them pictures off all you guys too I would like them to meet you guys" Nami nodded

Before they left to go buy some things Luffy stopped Nami "oh before I forget here" as he handed her the brief cases

When she opened it she was very shocked it was the gold form the guy they fought "how" she said "how did you get this"

"oh well they gave it to me as a thanks and, I know how much you love money"

She gave Luffy a huge hug as a thanks Luffy was red a bit and very happy

"what was that for" he asked with a smile

"for the gold" she said as she walked to her room

Luffy thought to himself _it cost gold to get a hug from her …_

When she came back they left to town

"so Luffy what gave you this idea in the first place" Nami asked

"well it was yesterday that girl Hana gave me the idea I told her how long we were staying then she really got happy and told me that if we are staying this long we should find a way to talk to people we haven't in a long time"

Nami looked sad "so that girl have you this idea"

"yeah she seems really smart and," Nami started feeling down "she kind of reminds me of you a bit" Nami put her head down not showing her eyes "and she seems very nice I would like to get to know her better though"

Nami stopped walking which made Luffy curious Luffy went to her "hey are you all right" he bent down to look at her eyes but she put her head up and forced a smile saying "no Luffy don't worry I'm fine don't worry lets just get some things"

Luffy wasn't sure he felt like something was bothering her

He graved Nami's hand stopping her "remember when I said don't lose your smile I also meant don't force it either so please tell me what's wrong"

Nami sighed "don't worry about it please it's just… I need to get over something"

"can I help"

"sorry Luffy I have to deal with this on my own"

"you sure Nami"

She smiled (a real smile) and nodded

When they got back to the ship Luffy pulled out the camera and took pictures of everyone he then went into his room and wrote the letter

The letter said this

_Makino, Dadan _

_I have so much to tell you a lot of things has happen these past years first I've gotten mycrew together but, I'm sure you know that already you've seen the wanted posters _

_but Ihave everything I could need on my ship here are picture of all my friends but, there issomething I wanted to ask you. I consider you both to be my mothers so I need to _

_know what's love. I ask because I think I might be in love I like her but, not so sure if I love her so I was wondering if you could help me out with that. Her name is Nami I _

_sent you a picture of what she looks like I hope you guys can write back soon _

_Luffy_

Nami was in her room when she wrote the letter

_Genzo Nojiko_

_A lot has happened since I saw you two last, first of all there is something that I need to tell you both I am in love with Luffy Genzo please except that. I really like him but, I _

_know it's more than that and, I'm getting this bad feeling form this new girl that he meet I need some help here. Other than that I love the adventures we have there is never _

_a quite day it's so much fun here and, we have new crew members they are all amazing. _

_Nami _

"Hello" they heard someone calling form outside of the ship when everyone went to see who it was they where very surprised to see Hana there

"hey" Luffy said as he jumped down from the sip to the ground next to her

She smiled at him and said "Luffy do you want to hang out tonight"

Everyone was shocked except Nami who felt this sudden rage

Luffy looked confused then turned to his crew and went to Nami "hey Nami is it ok"

The crew was so confused they wondered 2 things

_Why would Luffy need Nami's permission _

_What's going to be her answer_

_****  
><em>

_I really need more people to review this if your reading please review _

_But for me finally got this one it took me a while I kept fixing it _

_Thank you for reading _


	8. Asami's Advise

**I don't own One Piece**

_**Ok so I was just thinking to myself that there are few questions that I should answer so it doesn't get to confusing so hopefully this chapter will answer any and all questions**_

**Asami's Advise**

**I don't own One Piece**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**On Sunny**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Everyone was in shock but, mostly confused

Nami was kept thinking what her answer should be as she looked at Luffy all she wanted to say was ABSOLUTELY NOT but she also remember what she said to herself and decided to say it to Luffy "Luffy ….. You don't belong to me you can do whatever you want so go" as she finished saying that she headed for her room

Luffy then jumped down and looked at Hana and said "ok lets go"

When they where leaving Nami finally closed the door behind her she sank to her knees and began to cry her fear had now become a reality

**xxxxxxxx**

**In Town **

**xxxxxxxx**

"so what was that all about" Hana asked Luffy

"what me asking Nami" She nodded "I don't really know it just felt like something that I should do"

She raised an eyebrow "so she isn't your girlfriend" Luffy shook his head "So then why did Asami say she was your girlfriend" she asked

Luffy then said "cause she knows that I like her but, I still haven't told her"

Hana smiled "do you think that you ever will"

He nodded she then said "well if you are then I don't think that your off at a very good start"

"hmm… what do u mean"

"well when you choose to go out with me tonight she might have taken it hard"

"she said that I should go with you and, I really do want to get to know you better so I thought to myself why not"

Hana turned red and asked "why do you want to get to know me better"

"because you seem like a pretty interesting person"

She smiled and continued walking into town

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Back On Sunny**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nami are you ok" Robin asked while knocking n the door

She wiped the tears and cleared her voice "yeah"

As she was laying on the bed she hid her face in her pillow while tow hands appeared on the door to unlock it

Robin then came in "you don't seem fine and someone is here to see you"

As she steeped back she saw Asami she then walked to Nami's bed side and asked with a frown "why are you crying"

Nami rubbed her eyes "nothing really"

As Asami saw Nami she looked at her night stand and saw the flower it looked like it was dying she then said "Luffy gave you that right" Nami nodded and Asami looked worried

"is it my sister" she asked

Nami then said with a worried tone "no why would it be"

"because she is out with Luffy right now and that makes you sad am I right" she quickly replied

Nami gave a frown and nodded

Asami sighed "there is something that you should know…." she took a deep breath "she likes Luffy"

Nami wasn't really shocked more like she was sad

"and another thing you have to know is that a lot of guys have asked her out that where like Luffy"

Nami buried her face in her pillow

"the thing is that they where dumb but, very kind people but, she will never tell them usually it's the guy that ends up asking her out"

Robin said "but Luffy isn't really like other people I doubt that he will ask her out"

Asami sighed "yeah but I don't know there is just something about her that draws people"

"the reason I'm telling you this is because Nami I want you to do something"

Nami was confused "but she's your sister don't you want her to be happy?"

"I do but her and Luffy don't seem like a great pair and there is another reason I can't tell you but just trust me when I say you and Luffy should be together"

Nami wasn't feeling so sad anymore but, looked at Asami and wonder what she was hiding "anyway I need to go home now Robin can you take me home" Robin nodded

As they where leaving the room Asami said "the only way that I can ever see them actually being together is if you don't say anything"

Nami looked down but for some reason had a smile now she was determined to tell Luffy but she didn't know when

As Asami got off sunny with Robin and the were walking back to her place she tugged on Robins arm "hey can you keep a secret"

She nodded Asami the said "pinky promise" Robin smile and held out her pinky

"Luffy loves Nami"

Robin was shocked "so I was right they both do love each other"

Asami nodded "I can tell because of the flower"

Robin looked confused "what about the flower"

"here on the island there is a rare flower called the eternal flower"

"eternal flower" Robin said confused

She nodded "it's called that because if you give it to someone you love the flower can live forever, but it can die if the love begins to die for whatever reason"

Robin then remembered that the flower was dying in the room

"Because Nami feels so heartbroken the flower is dying that why I was worried" Asami said

Robin asked her "so is that the reason you want to help out Nami"

She smiled and said "yes"

"but Nami should act fast because even though I told her Luffy likes Nami she probably won't care and tale him to the spot" Asami said worried

"Hmm what spot" asked Robin

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In town a few hours later**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hana was bursting into laughter as she saw Luffy do his normal thing at a restaurant **(when he was on Amazon Lily and they where having the feast and he was singing)**

When they where done eating and having fun she graved Luffy's hand and said "come there is something I want to show you"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know this a lot shorter then other but I feel like I should end here I'll try and post another on ASAP**

**Thanks for reading **


	9. Confessions

**I don't own One Piece**

_**So I think I'm going to make the chapters shorter now **_

_**Hope you like this chapter **_

_**Confessions **_

**xxxxxxxx**

**In town**

**xxxxxxxx**

Asami was continuing to talk to Robin "you see there is this spot on the island that she likes to take people …. specifically boys"

Robin raised an eyebrow

Asami continued "you see on this side of the beach you can go out and see the moon very close, so close that it's almost in your face"

Robin nodded "yeah but I still don't get the what's the big deal if she takes you there"

"well" she said nervously "that's where she goes to make her move"

Robin was confused "what do you mean"

"she kisses them there"

"what" Robin said

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Back On Sunny**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nami was still sitting on her bed thinking about what Asami said "the only way I can lose Luffy is if I say nothing" she looked down at her feet and began to remember the times she spent with Luffy form Buggy to Koru the Baratie and Arlong

She began to remember that moment where she was stabbing her arm where the Arlong tattoo used to be

She started to hold her arm shutting her eyes very tightly but, as she started to remember more she remember how Luffy stopped her gave her his hat and helped her without any hesitation

She let go of her arm and started to smile she then jumped out of bed with a determined look and said to herself "I have to tell Luffy" and an out the door into town

She began asking around in town if she has seen them after a while she found out they where headed to the beach she ran to where they were

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At The Beach**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"where are we going" Luffy asked Hana while he was being dragged

"somewhere I want you to see something" she said

When they finally reached the beach Luffy's eyes began to widen as he saw how beautiful this part of the island was

"how come the moon is so huge" he asked in amazement

"no one really knows" they both began top sit on the sand "it like our islands mystery"

Luffy wasn't paying much attention but just staring out into the blue

"Luffy" she said very softly "hmm" he said

"can I ask you something"

"yeah sure"

"you said that you like Nami right but, do you love anyone"

Luffy smiled and nodded "yeah you know her"

Hana turned red because this was the line she heard many times and, just like the other times she would do the same thing

Unfortunately Nami finally reached them but just as she was about to go to them her foot fell into a whole and she was stuck she could only hear the last thing that Luffy said "you know her" which only made her curious

Hana went close to Luffy and put her hand on top of his Luffy raised an eyebrow "Luffy" she said "I think I love you" as soon as she said that she kissed him

At that moment Nami felt her heart break she shut her eyes and sank to her knees getting her foot free

Getting ready to run back to Sunny in tears she stopped because of what she heard next "what was that"

Her eyes sprang open and saw Luffy jump away from Hana

"wait I thought that you wanted it" Hana said

"no why would you think I wanted that"

"cause you said that I knew the person you loved and that means me"

"no I love Nami" he shouted with a straight face

Nami who was there her eyes began to widen as the words she just heard ran through her head _I love Nami …. I …love ..Nami _she then said to her self "he loves me" still very shocked

Hana said in a confused tone "why"

Luffy then said "because she is the only one I've ever seen myself with" he looked down "I can't imagine my life with out her" Nami gasped as she remembered those words

"she's smart, kind, tough, and the most beautiful woman I've ever meet in my life"

Hana then said "but doesn't she beat you up a lot and boss you around, you told me"

Luffy nodded and Nami was now starting to feel bad for doing that but, he said "it doesn't matter to though"

Hana was confused "you I know I act pretty stupid and, maybe I don't always make the best decisions and that's why dose that to help me and make me better I appreciate that about her"

Nami was feeling her heart race " I love who she is, I love the way she smiles, I love how she loves money, (Nami was laughing a bit ) I love how she can be very kind and brutal, I love her" as Nami felt this overwhelming feeling of love Hana began to feel down "I wouldn't want to change anything about her to me she is in every sense of the word perfect but, that's why I'm afraid"

"hmm" Hana said "what do you mean"

"I don't feel like I am good enough for her I mean she is perfect and …. I'm just not but, if I could be with for a day, a minute hell even one moment that would be enough to make me happy for a lifetime" Luffy then started to turn red "I'm even jealous of Usopp"

"why" asked Hana and in Nami's head

"he told me about when he first saw Nami she gave him a hug and" he looked down "I would want a hug like that"

Nami laughed and turned red thinking _Luffy you pervert _

"I see then well I can't force you to be with me" Hana said "but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying" and she gave him a wink and Nami who saw that began to feel a very strong rage

"won't change anything I'll always love her" he said

Nami then got and ran towards sunny

As Luffy and Hana where saying there goodbyes she told him "before I forget Cho told me she might need your help tomorrow so if you wouldn't mind coming over"

"nah it's no big deal see tomorrow"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Back On Sunny**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Robin had come back to the ship getting ready to give the bad news to Nami as she entered the room she was surprised to no one until she heard a Nami's voice in the Kitchen saying "EVERYONE I NEED YOU ALL TO GATHER HERE"

As everyone got together in the Kitchen they all sat down

Nami began "okay what I'm about to say needs to be a secret and everyone epically you Sanji needs to be okay with"

Sanji said "okay" in very confused tone

"but just in case Zoro restrain Sanji"

He cracked his knuckles and said "with pleasure"

Sanji said "wait what the hell"

A few minutes later Sanji found himself chained together

"okay here is the thing" Nami began "I ….. love …..Luffy"

At first everyone was confused and, understood why Sanji need to be restrained

"really" they all said together "I need that to be our secret and why I'm telling you this is because I need to not make a scene when I start to do things that are a bit unusual"

They all nodded except Sanji who was crying on the floor

Then the door suddenly opened and they all saw there captain "oh here you all are"

He looked down and saw Sanji 'why is he on the floor"

They all said "no reason" Sanji was still crying though

Nami then walked towards him and said "Luffy I just realized something"

"hmm"

"I never gave you an actual greeting"

Luffy was confused "what do you mean"

"after the 2 years we where separated I never gave you a proper greeting"

"yeah you did, you said hi"

"that not what I meant"

"the what"

"here let me show"

Everyone was shocked when she jumped on Luffy and gave him the hug the he secretly wanted

They crew was just staring and Sanji was starting get on fire with rage

While she was jumping up and down Luffy was just shocked after a couple seconds he realized what was happening and decided to catch her in mid air and hold her tightly as he felt her soft warm embrace

Nami felt Luffy holding on to her in the air she slowly wrapped her arms around his head and closed her eyes it was like this for a few minuets until Sanji coughed to break it up

When they let going Nami smiled a left for her room and Luffy was just staring off into space wondering _what was that _Usopp and Chopper where the ones that broke him form his trance saying "Luffy you ok"

He turned to them and was about to say something until it all hit him Nami gave him the hug he wanted and, realizing that quickly fell on his back with a nosebleed

**Ok so tell me what you thought about this one finally found the time to write it **

**P.S Nami was dressed the same way too which why he got the massive nosebleed **

**Thank you for reading please review **


	10. Luffy's Gift

**So there are still more things to be done till the end **

**I don't own One Piece**

**Luffy's Gift **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In the women quarters**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"so you want to tell me what that was all about" Robin asked

Nami was changing getting ready for bed with a smile "that was just something I needed to do how Is he anyway"

"well as soon as you left he had a nose bleed just like in Alabasta" she said

Nami became very red remembering what happened "is he ok"

"he's fine don't worry Chopper is taking care of him" Nami smiled "but I would like to know what happened"

Nami nodded "when I went to go looking for Luffy to confess I saw him talking to Hana" she in a very mad tone "she kissed him"

Robin sighed "Asami was right but, are you ok"

Nami nodded "what do you mean she was right by the way"

"she said that she kissed guys she liked at the beach but, when I went to check it out they were gone already"

"thanks Robin you're a good friend but I'm glad you didn't cause if u hadn't Luffy would have never said what he said"

"huh what did he say" said Robin sounding very interested

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In Choppers Room/ Infirmary**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Luffy wake up" said Chopper as he was trying everything to wake him up but nothing was working

"when that bastard wakes up I'm going to beat the crap out of him" said Sanji who was still furious and tied up "now let me go moss head"

"nope Nami told me not to until you except her decision or in 3 years which ever comes first" said Zoro yawning getting ready to fall asleep

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP" he screamed

"you know that there's nothing that you can do to change Nami's mind right so just except it ero-cook"

"you're a dumbass but, you make sense" he said feeling sad "but, the moment Luffy dose something to hurt her I will beat the shit out of him"

As he turned to see if Zoro would untie him he saw him already asleep "WAKE UP YOU BASTARD"

"what's with all the noise" said Luffy finally awake "I had the best dream"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In the women quarters**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"really he said that" Robin said in a happy tone

"yeah he did" Nami was blushing and smiling as she repeated the words Luffy said at the beach

"so that's why you confessed to the crew" Nami nodded "well I hope that everything works out for you two"

"me too"

"and don't worry me and Zoro will take care of Sanji" she said with a smile

"oh so you'll spend the entire day with Zoro" Nami raised eyebrow as she continued "is this really for my benefit"

"Nami I told you already nothing is…"

"you say that now talk to me tomorrow and see if you changed your mind" she laughed as she turned the lights off and went to sleep

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next day**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

As Luffy woke out of bed he heard the crew starting to gather in the kitchen but, he was more concentrated on trying to figure out how, and when to tell Nami how he feels as he kept thinking about he thought of the perfect thing a way to show her he cares about her

As the crew ate breakfast they were barely starting to notice that their captain was missing Nami was the first to ask "hey you guys know where Luffy is" they all shrugged "it's not like him to miss a meal"

Then they heard the door open and were happy to see there captain he gave them all a smile as he said "hey guys what's for breakfast"

Once he sat down it became there usual breakfast all trying to keep there food at bay for Luffy the only thing different is that Luffy couldn't help but keep looking at Nami the entire time and smile this made Nami blush very heavily When breakfast was done everyone was headed out but, Luffy went to Nami "hey can I talk to you" he asked the crew all raised an eyebrow and Luffy continued "alone" adding emphasis on alone

As they all left Luffy the looked back and forth he then sighed in relief Nami looked confused he noticed and said "it's not that I don't want them to listen to what I'm going to say it's just I just want to talk to only you they will know tomorrow"

Nami was now even more confused _what do you mean they will know tomorrow _

Luffy leaned against the rail of Sunny and said "ok Nami"

"yeah"

"I want you to have this for a while" as he then put his strawhat on her head she gasped

"Luffy this is your treasure are why are you giving it to me" although she kind of already knew the answer

"it's not the only treasure" he said she turned red as she knew what he meant "and also" he said scratching his cheek "think of it as a thank you" he turned red

She laughed "and another thing" he said "I promised to help out Asami and Hana today with their garden "

Nami looked down

"but do you want to come and after I'm done do want to spend the day with me"

She lifted her head fast and smiled "yes"

"really" he said nervously she nodded

**Finally found the time to write and sorry the chapter is so short please review **

**The next one I'm going to update is The Promise **

**Thank you for reading **


	11. History

**I don't own One Piece.**

**History **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nami was still very happy as she was walking through the forest to get to Cho's house

Luffy had just given her his most valuable treasure his hat

But at the same time she felt a little irritated because she knew that Hana would be there and the last thing she said was still buzzing around her head

_but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying_

Nami kept thinking what could she have planning unfortunately she failed to notice that there was a hole in the ground and when she continued walking she feel

"damn what's up with these holes"

"Nami are you ok"

Luffy tired to help her up but it wasn't any good she had sprained her ankle

Luffy then had an idea he crouched down so his back was facing Nami

"here it will be just like in drum" he said with a grin

She smiled and quickly got in his back her arms over his shoulder and Luffy grabbing her by her legs

She felt so comfortable being on Luffy's back while Luffy was thinking that this might be a good opportunity to tell her

"umm Nami" she said nervously

"hmm"

"well there's something that I want to tell you"

She smiled having an idea of what he was going to say "yeah what is it"

"well the thing is" but before he could say anything he got cut of by someone screaming his name

"LUFFY"

They both looked and realized that they had reached the house already and Hana was calling out to him wearing some very revealing clothes

Luffy smiled

Nami was irritated though "what where you saying Luffy" she asked

"uh never mind it can wait" he said in a nervous voice

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Inside the house**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Asami was bring a bag of ice to Nami "are you ok" she asked worried

"yeah don't worry it's just a sprained ankle I'll be fine"

Cho was sitting on her chair drinking some tea "I'm glad you came as well Nami"

All of them were confused "why" she asked

"Because there is a story I want to tell you"

They all paid close attention except for Hana who already knew the story

So she walk into the kitchen "Luffy would you like something to eat"

He quickly began to drool and nod

Nami ignored it and listed to what Cho had to say

"well as you all know not many people actually make it this far in the new world I only know a few handful"

They all nodded

"but the two that stood out above all the rest was Rouge and Roger"

"ehhhhhh" they all said in unison "you knew the king of the pirates" Luffy asked in shock

Cho nodded "you see this is the island that he meet Rouge"

"you mean Ace's mother don't you" Luffy said

She nodded

Nami was shocked but at the same time she saw that Luffy had his head down

She put her hand on top of his

Luffy looked up and he began to smile

Cho noticed this and thought to herself _it's like watching Rouge and Roger all over again _

Cho continued "you see a few weeks before Roger came to this island we found a woman washed up by the shore, she looked like she was barely alive"

"when we took her to our hospital, it took a few days but she managed to wake up apparently she had gotten in a terrible storm and had washed up here"

"it only took a few days for her to get used to how things worked around here before we knew she had made a new life for herself here"

"and that is when it happened when Roger came to this at first he didn't even notice Rouge but after a while they began to spend more and more time together" Nami was enjoying the story Luffy looked a little bored though

"until one day he had to leave she felt heartbroken at first but, she knew this was the right thing to do because she couldn't go with him and I'm pretty sure you know the rest"

They nodded

"so roger never came back"

Cho shook her "one more time before he was executed"

Nami smiled she thought it was a nice story while Luffy on the other hand was almost asleep until a plate of food was put in front of him

"wow" he said before he started stuffing his face

As he was enjoying himself he stopped for a minute and looked at Nami

"hey Nami do you want some" this was actually pretty rare him offering someone food she kindly accepted

"well" said Hana as she was pulling Luffy away "I think it's time we put you took work"

Cho nodded and Nami got mad

The three started to walk away until Luffy stopped and went back to Nami "don't worry I promise we won't be long"

He smiled his usual grin which caused her to smile as well

"Luffy" they heard Hana call "you need to get out here"

As soon as he got out she latched on to his arm saying with smile "here let me show what were suppose to do"

Nami started to clench her fist and Asami looked at her with a smile "don't worry"

Nami sighed nodded

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In the forest **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Luffy I need you to remove these trees I got permission to extend my garden" as she was explaining to Luffy what he needed to Hana was staring at Luffy

_how should break them apart _

**I don't know why but I feel like I should end it here anyway sorry for the long wait I just don't seem to find enough time to write but I will try to post ASAP but I'm not promising anything **

**Anyway please comment and tell me what you thought **

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
